STWOESFang
by Monki Moo Moo
Summary: This is basically Saving the World and other Extreme Sports in Fang's POV. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Maximum Ride or anyone in it.**

**Okay, so I decided to do Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports in Fang's POV.**

"Lay off the freaking horn!" Max exclaimed, leaning against the window. Nudge leaned away from the steering wheel I was holding, and I inwardly sighed, relieved. She had been doing that for while and the silence that followed was amazing.

"Sorry, it's just so much fun- it sounds like a party." she said. I kept my eyes on the road and kept driving. We were on the run.

Again. But that's probably nothing new to you.

Four days ago we escaped Itex, thanks to Gazzy and Iggy. They had blown a huge hole in the side of the Itex headquarters and set us free. It was there we stole this van I was driving that fits eight people in it.

Max was leaning against the window in the front passenger seat; Nudge was in between me and Max; I was driving; Iggy was trying to get Max to agree to let him drive even though he's blind; Angel was in the back with Total laying next to her.

Gazzy was singing an annoying song my Weird Al Yankovic. He sang in his voice exactly. I, much like Max and the rest of the flock, admire his ability to mimic any sound or voice he hears. He's been singing the Constipation song for a while now.

"Enough of the constipation song." nudge groaned just as Gazzy was about to start singing the second verse.

"Are we going to stop soon?" Total asked after Nudge's complaining. "I have a sensitive bladder." Oh, geez.

Max glanced down at the map on the screen of the laptop in her lap and then out the window to see where we were.

"You could have gotten a car with GPS." Total said, probably trying to be the smart one.

"Yes, or we could have brought along a dog that doesn't talk." Max said looking back at Angel and Total. I looked in the rear view mirror with her and Angel smiled at her.

Total huffed and climbed into Angel's lap. After he settled she kissed the top of his head and started stroking his fur.

Following Max's plan to head west, we had crossed the Louisiana border. Max had one mission in mind and that was to stop Itex, the School, and the Institute and anyone else involved. She didn't want anything like what happened to us happen to others like some people have already been doomed to.

"Louisiana, the state that road maintenance forgot." she muttered as we went over another pothole in the road. The way she sees it, is that an '80's van is less noticeable than the six of us with Total.

**I would really appreciate it if people reviewed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Okay, this chapter is made up. In the real book this is where Max is explaining what has happened to them so far.**

Max was still leaning against the window, rubbing her head. We were still in Louisiana, seemingly trying to hit every pothole in the road. The van was rolling along and I was getting tired of driving.

"Can we just ditch the van guys? It would be faster to fly anyways." Max asked turning around.

"I like driving." Angel said, still stroking Total's fur.

"I do too. It's tiring to fly." Total put in.

"How is it tiring for you Total?" I asked. "You don't fly, we carry you."

"It's still tiring to be in the air. And it's cold."

"What do you think, Fang?" Max asked turning to me.

"I definitely think it would be easier to fly but your choice."

"What about you Iggy?" Max asked.

"I think we should fly."

"I like driving but I agree." Angel said. "My wings hurt from being in and from going over the potholes."

Now that Angel mentions it, mine hurt too. I was just waiting for Max to break.

"Vote, Fang?" Max asked.

"Like I said, I would much rather fly, but you're the Leader, it's your choice. We'll go with whatever way you choose."

She sat back in her seat and looked out the window again. She looked around at all of us and then back out the window, thinking.

"Okay, guys. Get everything, we're ditching this van." she decided. I pulled over to the curb and everyone piled out. Max took off first, and after handing Total to me, Angel followed, then Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and last me with Total.

After taking off, my wings didn't hurt and we flew in that little formation we always did. It felt great being in the air.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own them.**

After leaving the van behind, we flew and by midnight we had made it to Texas. We were coming up on Dallas and Max started heading for a least-lit spot in the middle for us to land.

Should have known it was a park.

Max chose a few trees that were close together that we could sleep in. I liked sleeping in trees. Once you got over the twigs poking you from every which direction and the hardness of the bark they weren't have bad.

Not that I think you would really have to find that out but just saying.

After we landed we did our hand stacking thing and the younger ones fell asleep almost instantly.

"So have you narrowed the plan down any?" I asked after a few minutes. Max was draped across a fir tree, swinging one leg off the edge and playing with her fingers.

"I keep putting two and two together and coming up with thirty seven." she answered. "We have the School, the Institute, Itex... Us, Erasers, Jeb, Anne Walker, the other experiments we saw in New York. But what's the bigger picture? How does it all fit together? How am I supposed to save the world?"

She would never admit this to anyone else but me and I knew that. She wouldn't even admit this to Iggy and he was just as old as we are.

"I can't kelp but feeling like the School is the place to start." she went on when I didn't answer. "Remember when Angel said she overheard people at the School thinking about the horrible disaster coming up, and afterward there would be hardly any people left?"

I did remember her telling that to Max. She was scared when she told us and most of us didn't believe her. But Max encouraged her to tell her everything she heard.

I nodded and said, "And we'd survive 'cause we have wings. And I guess fly away from whatever disaster happens."

She didn't say anything after that. She just looked down at her hands and kept quiet. Everything was quiet until I spoke.

"Two questions." I started letting her know. "One, where's your voice? And two, where are all the Erasers?" We hadn't seen them or heard from her voice in a while.

"I've been asking myself the same things." she said looking up at me. She looked hopeless and id didn't know how I could help her.

Not seeing the Erasers scared me and her. Why hadn't we seen them? It was so strange. They seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth without a trace of where or how they went.

"The only thing I can think of is maybe the Voice is transmitted inside my head somehow and now we're out of range?" she suggested.

I shrugged. It was a good theory but is it really why?

"Yeah. Who knows? And the Erasers, I don't know that either." she quickly scanned the sky and the ground beneath us, making sure everything was still clear. We hadn't seen one single Eraser in four days and while that made the younger ones happy, it scared both of us. "It's creepy, and it makes me feel like something worse is coming. Like there's a one-ton iron safe hanging over our heads, waiting to drop."

I nodded and slowly said, "You know what it reminds me of? Like when there's a storm coming, and all the animals somehow know to disappear. All of a sudden there's no birds, no noises. And you look up, and there's a twister headed right for you."

She frowned, "You think the Erasers aren't here because they're fleeing before an impending disaster.

"Um, yeah." I said.

She leaned back against the tree and started searching the sky again. We were about ten miles outside of Dallas and the stars were still dimmed because of the Dallas lights. She looked so tired, we all were, but she seemed to be the worst.

"Go to sleep," I said. "I'll take the watch. I want to check my blog anyways."

Her eyes slowly started to drift shut as I pulled out the laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: still don't own them.**

**Okay, so this part of the book is basically already in Fang's POV so I pretty much copied this one and changed it a little bit here and there.**

"Fans still hanging on your every word?" Max asked sleepily some time later.

I looked up from my blog. I didn't know how much time had passed. The slightest tint of pink on the horizon made the rest of the world seem blacker somehow. But I could clearly see every freckle on Max's tired face.

"Yep." I answered. I could see Max shake her head and then relaxed into the crook of the tree branch. Her eyes drifted shut yet again, but I knew she wasn't yet asleep- her muscles were too tight, her body still too stiff.

It was hard for her to relax on guard. Hard for her to relax period. She had a lot to carry on those genetically enhanced shoulders, and all in all, she did a dang good job.

But no one was perfect.

I looked down at the screen I'd flipped off when Max had leaned closer. I thumbed the trackball, and the screen glowed to life again.

My blog was attracting more and more attention- word was spreading. In just the past three days, I'd gone from twenty this to more than a thousand. A thousand people were reading what I wrote, and probably even more would tomorrow.

Thank god for spell check.

But the message on the screen now was particularly odd. I couldn't reply to it, couldn't trace it, couldn't even delete it without its mysteriously reappearing moments later.

I had gotten one just like it yesterday. Now I reread the new one, trying to decipher where it came from, what it meant. Looking up I glanced at the flock, now sleeping in various nearby trees. It was growing lighter with every second, and I was pretty whipped myself.

Iggy was slung across two branches, wings half unfolded, mouth open, one leg twitching slightly.

Nudge and Angel had curled up close to each other in the crooks of wild leaf oak limbs.

Total was nestle in Angel's lap, one of her hands holding him protectively in place. I bet it was incredibly warm with that fury heat source snoozing on her.

The Gasman was tucked almost invisibly into a large hole made by long ago lightning. He looked younger than eight, dirty, pale with exhaustion.

And then Max. She was sleeping lightly, characteristically frowning and she dreamed. As I watched, one of her hands coiled into a fist, and she shifted on her branch.

Again I looked down at the screen, at the new message just like the one I'd received yesterday.

_One of you is a traitor, _it read. _One of the flock has gone bad._


End file.
